


Take My Hand

by lilithsins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsins/pseuds/lilithsins
Summary: He held out a hand and gave a rakish grin. "May I have this dance?"Based on a Tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr prompt I saw months ago about your otp slow dancing in pajamas. I've been meaning to write it for a long time, but just never got around to it. 
> 
> Warning: explanation-less mpreg. I can't help it, it's just too damn cute. Please skip over this one if it isn't your cup of tea (I understand that not everyone likes it <3)
> 
> The song they dance to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npwHNcGqueE

Fluffy snow fell outside the window of the inn, adding to the already half-foot deep blanket on the ground that was lit up by the various Christmas lights strung on the building. Viktor and Yuuri sat quietly on the couch, sipping tea and listening to the soft sounds of classical music drifting from the radio. Yuuri's fingers made a quiet _fwip_ as he turned the page of his book, lying with his back propped against Viktor's warm side.

It was Christmas day, though it was really mostly over. The presents had been given and everyone had laughed and visited; they had combined the holiday party with a birthday party for Viktor. Now that the festivities were over and everyone had retired, they had opted to stay on the couch; Yuuri was tired and his back had been hurting for a while, and he was ready to rest, but not quite ready to go to bed.

"Still hurting?" Viktor's voice rumbled quietly, and Yuuri shook his head, turning another page.

"It feels better now that I'm not sitting on the floor." He rested one hand on the side of his protruding belly. "Baby's moving a lot, though." His voice was breathy, and Viktor could tell it was a little hard for him to talk. "Pressing up into my lungs." There wasn't much room left in there, after all, Viktor supposed.

Viktor rested his hand on top of Yuuri's, lacing their fingers together. Their matching rings glinted in the light from the window. "They're just saying hello," he murmured, rubbing his thumb over Yuuri's stretched-thin pajama shirt. His belly visibly shifted, pulling a grunt of discomfort from his lips. "Is it painful?" Viktor asked sympathetically, and Yuuri nodded.

"A bit. It doesn't bother me, though." His voice was soft and reverent. "It means they're alive." Viktor didn't want to think about the implication behind the words. They had nearly lost the baby twice, and it had been terrifying. Instead, he just smoothed his hand down Yuuri's distended bump, smiling gently.

"Precious little one," he whispered.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and the quiet coziness was so soothing that Viktor wanted to kick back and take a nap, but he knew he'd never be able to get himself up and into an actual bed if he did. He took a sip of his tea, closing his eyes with a hum at the warmth that spread through his core.

Yuuri squirmed again a few minutes later, huffing out a frustrated breath. "Baby won't let me rest. I guess I'm going to have to walk around." He threw the blanket off and set his book down, and he shifted from his sideways position on the couch, sighing deeply through his nose and resting a hand on top of his rounded middle. Here at the end of his thirty-eighth week, his belly was so big and low now that he had to part his legs around it when he sat. "Will you help me up?" He asked sheepishly, and Viktor stood up with a chuckle.

"Of course." He offered his hand and Yuuri took it, wincing as he rose and pressing his other hand into his back. Viktor suddenly had an idea. "Yuuri, have you ever danced before?"

Yuuri gave him a deadpan look. "Apparently so, but unfortunately, you're the only one of us that remembers it." He rolled his eyes, and Viktor snorted.

"Not that kind of dancing. Slow dancing."

Yuuri blushed a little. "Once or twice. I'm sorta bad at it."

"Nonsense, you couldn't possibly be bad at it with me as your partner." He held out a hand and gave a rakish grin. "May I have this dance?"

Yuuri sputtered. "Viktor, are you _looking_ at me right now?" He gestured to himself.

"Indeed I am, you're beautiful," Viktor said cheerfully, and Yuuri's cheeks darkened even more. "Dancing is supposed to be good for pregnant people in small amounts, anyway, and it would be the same as walking around, right?" Viktor set his phone in the speaker system, swiping across the screen and accessing his music app.

Yuuri stood uncertainly in the middle of the room, both hands resting on his swollen belly, looking rather adorably rumpled in his pajamas. "Viktor, I can't dance like this, I'm too big," he protested weakly, "you won't even be able to get close enough to me to wrap your arm around my back. It's impossible."

Viktor held a finger to his lips. "Not if we do it like this." He took Yuuri's wrists and settled them around his neck. Yuuri blinked confusedly, until Viktor settled his own hands on either side of Yuuri's protruding stomach, gently pressing his own abdomen against it. "See?"

Yuuri gave up and laughed, shaking his head and grinning ruefully. "You're cute, Viktor," he said softly, and Viktor felt his cheeks heat. It wasn't usually Yuuri saying things like that. To hide his embarassment, he let go briefly to go turn a song on, lowering the volume a little so it wouldn't wake up any sleeping guests.

He returned to the middle of the room, placing his hands back on Yuuri's sides, and Yuuri shyly slipped his arms around Viktor's neck. They fell into a lazy rhythm, swaying softly to the rich, sonorous piano and the crooning voice of the woman singing. The words to the song were romantic and achingly sweet. They danced in silence for a couple of minutes, gazing into each other's eyes and trading kisses and looks of affection.

"This is nice," Yuuri finally murmured, his lips relaxed in a content smile, and Viktor leaned down to press a brief kiss to his mouth.

"Does your back feel a little better?" Viktor slowly rubbed circles into Yuuri's sides, marveling at the tightness of the skin stretched over his heavy womb.

"A little, yes," Yuuri sighed, stroking his thumb across one of Viktor's cheekbones. "Thank you, for…" he paused, looking down at Viktor's chest. "For everything," he finished quietly.

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked, his eyes roving over Yuuri's face, softly lit in pink and orange from the Christmas tree lights. The shorter man seemed to be considering his words carefully, his dark brows slightly pinched.

"Just…for staying with me. Even though we might not have planned to…to have children this early. For putting up with my ridiculousness this whole time, and don't argue, I've been pretty disagreeable at times because of these stupid hormones. And for just…I don't know." He shrugged, his eyes hooded by long, dark lashes and his cheeks rosy. "For loving me," he mumbled, tucking a lock of shaggy black hair behind his ear, and Viktor's heart melted. Yuuri was so precious.

Viktor leaned down to kiss him again, lingering longer and letting his eyes fall shut. Yuuri make a soft, pleased sound against his mouth, and Viktor's stomach fluttered as he felt a little tongue. He broke the kiss and kept his mouth close to Yuuri's, whispering low and rough. "I love you so much."

Yuuri's eyes were a little wet. "I love you, too," he murmured with a beautiful smile. He jumped and gasped, taking one hand from Viktor's neck to splay on the side of his belly. "Hi, baby," he cooed breathlessly, and Viktor felt movement against his own abdomen as the baby rolled inside Yuuri's belly, pressing against him.

His breath caught at the strange sensation. "That's so weird," he whispered, "I felt it, too."

"You did?" Yuuri looked excited.

"Your belly's pressed against mine, I felt it on my stomach."

"Wow," Yuuri said in awe, "it's almost like…you felt the same thing I always feel. Like we shared it."

Viktor laughed. "I suppose so. I can't imagine feeling it from the inside, though. It must be so surreal."

"It is pretty amazing." Yuuri gave a smile that made Viktor's heart swell with love.

Having a baby was going to be a little scary; Viktor had almost no experience with small children, and the thought of being a father was intimidating. But having Yuuri by his side, feeling their child move against his stomach, hearing the love in Yuuri's voice when he spoke or sang to the baby…

It made it a whole lot less scary.

"Happy birthday," Yuuri whispered lovingly, and Viktor rested his forehead against his fiancé's, his heart full.

"I could never ask for a better gift than both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> BABIES
> 
> Victuuri gives me so much life, and them having babies together makes me even happier. :')


End file.
